the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elder God
"They came down out of the star-spaces unto this Earth, so that They might deal a grim and heavy judgement upon their former servants; and They went to and fro upon the Earth, terrible in Their wrath, like unto mighty Towers of Flame that walked like Men. Yea and verily was it writ of old, Terrible be the Elder Gods in Their wrath in the Hour of Their coming-hence." The Elder Gods are a group of 'benevolent' cosmic beings that defy human imagination, and part of the Old Ones. Whilst initially depicted by Lovecraft as little different to the other deities of the setting, they have been retroactively portrayed as the adversaries to such entities as the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones, and are usually depicted as “good” beings. The Elder Gods have mostly human-like appearance and they are benevolent in nature. In different parts of the world such as Egypt, Mesoamerica, and the Mediterranean they were worshipped by ancient humans. Nowadays, they are remembered as the gods in just about every ancient race, including Greek, Norse, Egyptian, Aztec, and many others. The Great Old Ones refer to the Elder Gods as the "Pain Lords". Whilst the appearance, powers and motivations of the Elder Gods varies dramatically from one to another, they share a universal hatred of the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, and many seem to spend much of their time thwarting the plots and schemes hatched by these dread beings. Whilst generally perceived as being on the side of good, it should be noted that a large percentage of these beings show little interest in the activities, or even survival, of mortal creatures. Many of the Elder Gods are rumored to dwell in the wondrous dimension of Elysia, where they are nominally ruled over by Kthanid - said to be the “brother” of Cthulhu - a benevolent god who has dedicated his existence to stopping his sibling’s evil plans. The Elder Gods are said to be the former lords of the Great Old Ones. While some have specific appearances, like Nodens, most or them are described as "terrific Towers of Flame". In the Zanthu Tablets, titular Zanthu enrages the Elder Gods when he manages to break one of Ythogtha's chains, thus being able to see them when they descend to Earth. They are said to rule in the star Glyu-Vho (Betelgeuse), from which they watch the Earth eternally. Whilst the exact origins of the Elder Gods is shrouded in mystery, they are believed to have existed since the beginning of time. Many of these beings have been adopted by various civilizations over the years, and thus at least a partial knowledge of their existence has filtered through to the general population. In eons long past, the Elder Gods engaged in a celestial war with the Great Old Ones for reasons undisclosed, and after a struggle which lasted for millennia emerged victorious. Rather than imprisoning the Great Old Ones, the Elder Gods chose to instead imprison them, utilizing powerful artifacts known as star-stones to keep them dormant while captive. The Outer Gods they banished to pocket dimensions from which they could not escape and could do no harm. However, since that time, several of the Great Old Ones have managed to free themselves through a variety of methods, and now the Elder Gods once again battle against their old adversaries, although this time the balance of power seems to have somewhat shifted against them. In the Unaussprechlichen Kulten, it is said that both the Earth and the Elder Gods originate from a nameless dimension in which they ruled supreme.They created many beings including the Out er God Ubbo-Sathla as slaves, so they would create a race of servants. Ubbo-Sathla, in an act of rebellion, stole the Elder Records, a library of tablets that contained various knowledge of the Elder Gods. Ubbo-Sathla invoked the powers he learned from the tablets, and thus the Earth fell from its original plane into the actual universe. Not long after, the Elder Gods entered the universe and instaured their power in Betelgeuse. They broke into a war with the Great Old Ones, standing victorious and imprisoning them in the Earth or other planets and dimensions. It is prophecied in the Necronomicon that the Great Old Ones shall break free when "the Cycle returneth", and the Elder Gods shall war with them once more. Category:Deity Category:Beings Category:Old One Category:Lovecraftian Category:Alien Category:Amoral